Stories: Simulation ERROR
Story written by: CaptainRustbolt21, CITRONtanker, and JeloJellyJam Plot Dr. Creep was trying to find ways to propose to Galaximus to be his girlfriend without avail. When all seemed hopeless, Mr. Red introduced everyone to his brand new Simulation Room! Using it to his advantage, he downloads a dating game and practices his dating skills from there. However, the AI that he is using to practice isn't what it seems, and it eventually captures Dr. Creep. Will the Galactic Army rescue him in time before it's too late? Characters CaptainRustbolt21 *Dr. Creep *Mr. Red *Maria (Cameo) *Dr. Zomboss (Simulation) *Wheatley (Simulation) *Chell (Simulation) *GLaDOS (Potato Form) (Simulation) CITRONtanker *Galaximus *HIM *Squidkiller JeloJellyJam *Dark Jaiden *NegaDen *Anti-becca *Giffany *Jambastion Mages (Simulation) *Crazy Dave (Simulation) *Locked Room Gang (Real as cameo and simulation) **Jaiden Animation (Real and simulation) **CypherDen (Real) **Rebecca (Real) **Jelo Edmarkson (Real and simulation) **Star Butterfly (Real and simulation) **Marco Diaz (Real) Story Dr. Creep is looking at the mirror of himself, breathing in and out *'Dr. Creep: '''Okay... From the top! (slides down to a bar table near a figure) Why hello there, my galacticness! Y'know, some might see you as a giant monster who is nothing but a waste of space and air, but I know that deep inside of your skin... Is just a lonely Inkling who just wants to be recognized, be known for something they did that they know they are proud of, even if another, perhaps billions, won't like... But you don't have to be alone in your conquests... So... Galaximus... Will you be my girlfriend? ''Cut to HIM, who is wearing Galaximus' clothing and a wig. * HIM: '''You owe me big time for this, you know that, right? * '''Dr. Creep: '''Less deadpan, more acting. (Ahem) So... Galaximus... Will you be my girlfriend? * '''HIM: ''(glares at Dr. Creep, and switches to his more feminine voice, but he still sounds annoyed.) Yes, I will. Despite the fact that you’re a blocky, fingerless creature... * '''Dr. Creep: '(looks at her) Galaximus is interested in me. She doesn't usually insult me like that. Annoyed, HIM proceeds to grab his wig and throws it to the ground * HIM: 'That's it! I'm finished making a fool of myself in this convoluted charade! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Aww, C'mon, HIM! I need to perfect my confession to Galaximus about my love for her! * '''HIM: '''Then why don't you find someone who actually ''looks ''like her?! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Because most of the Inklings here might snitch me and alert Galaximus about my love! ''I ''want to confess my love to her ''myself! * 'HIM: '''Hmmm? You don't say..... Be a shame if someone- told her. * '''Dr. Creep: '(raises eyebrows in surprise) You wouldn't... * 'HIM: '''Oh, I could. Maybe I should... * '''Dr. Creep: '''DON'T YOU DARE GO UP TO GALAXIMUS AND TELL HER MY LOVE! BECAUSE IF YOU DO, THEN I SWEAR TO- ''Then they hear the receiver on the intercom * 'Mr. Red (Intercom): '''All members of the Galactic Army, including generals and leaders, please report to the Computer room. Repeat, all members of the Galactic Army, please report to the Computer room. * '''HIM: '''Oh boy- let's see what Red messed up this time. ''Then the Galactic Army huddle together in the Computer Room, where Mr. Red is seen wearing a deep-red and white tuxedo while Maria is wearing a red model dress (which doesn‘t conceal her giant robotic arm) * 'Mr. Red: '''Well, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are all comfortable... R-Really, I hope you all are... This room is small compared to the size of the whole army... * '''Squidkiller: '''Cut that chatter, Red! What is it? * '''Mr. Red: '''Alright, alright! I’ll just cut to the chase. Agent Blood, if you would...? * '''Maria: '''Sure thing boss. (Grabs onto a large red drape behind them) * '''Mr. Red: '''Ladies and gentlemen... I give you a project I’ve been working for several months now... ''After Mr. Red gives Maria the signal, she removes the giant drape, revealing a very technological room with a large window inside, showing a large, patterned area. * 'Mr. Red: '''THE SIMULATION ROOM!!! ''The whole army makes oohs and ahhs. * 'Squidkiller: '''But what exactly does it do? * '''Mr. Red: '''So glad you asked! The Simulation Room is a perfect place to interact with your favorite games yourself, train yourself in combat practice simulations and create your own stories with my HoloNovel simulation creator! * '''Squidkiller: '''That sounds cool- I could practice Turf Wars in it! * '''Mr. Red: '''Those two computers allow unlimited access to all kinds of games, practice simulations, and HoloNovels and those teleporters transport you into the simulation! And best of all: It's all in voice-command! You can order it to do something using only your voice, but you have to be specific! Which is why I will leave this voice-command pamphlet onto the desk so you all can be acquainted with the Voice Command system. (To himself) Somethin’ tells me they ain’t gonna read it... * '''Squidkiller: '''Wow- this might be the time where one of your inventions will not fail spectacularly. * '''Mr. Red: '''Give me my noble prize later, because I'm gonna enter the simulation myself and you guys, too! Because the Simulation Room is now OPEN! ''The Galactic Army cheers and tries to enter the Simulation Room all at once * '''Mr. Red: '''WOAH, WOAH! SINGLE-FILE LI- * '''Squidkiller: (rams over Mr. Red) One side! I have to use this! The Galactic Army now occupy most of the Simulation corridors, some having a great time with whatever simulation they're in; Squidkiller is attending Turf War to practice her shooting skills, Dark Jaiden is attacking New York City with the assistance of the Jambastion Mages, and Mr. Red is making a HoloNovel while Galaximus examines. * Squidkiller: 'Wow, this is as real a Turf War as ever! (''she splats some Inklings) * '''Dark Jaiden: ''(causing destruction around New York, with assistance from Flamberge and Francisca) Man, I can't wait to freeze and burn some New Yorkers! Am I right, Flamberge? Francisca? * '''Francisca: '''You bet! * '''Mr. Red: '(creating a HoloNovel) A creation that everyone is greatly happy about! Meanwhile, I’m gonna create a story about the LRG taking over the Galactic Fortress while I am the main protagonist! * Galaximus: 'You?! A hero? (''she snorts, and then falls to the ground, laughing and rolling around) ''HERO?!? AHAHAHAHA! That's funny, Red! * '''Mr. Red: '(makes an aggravated sigh) Hey, BOSS, I’ll have you know that I am the one who created the HoloNovel Simulation! On the plus side, I have created a Prototype about me stopping the Locked Room Gang from DESTROYING the fortress as a test run on the HoloNovel systems! And I WON. * 'Galaximus: '''Oh, alright, Red! But keep in mind that you can only be the hero in your new toy! * '''Mr. Red: '(sighs) Yeah, yeah... (Continues working on his HoloNovel) After a few hours, the Galactic Army leaves the Simulation Room to take a break, but are very happy about their experience in the Simulation Room. * 'Squidkiller: '''For once, I'm really impressed with Red! That thing is actually really good! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''I agree. Hey, where's NegaDen and AntiBecca? * '''AntiBecca: '''We're here! * '''NegaDen: '''We just ate at the food court. * '''Mr. Red: '''Thank you! Thank you! You‘ve all been a great audience! The Simulation Room is open 24/7! ''Meanwhile, Dr. Creep is pacing around in his room, trying to think of a good way to propose to Galaximus * 'Dr. Creep: '''There has GOT to be a way to propose to Shelia about my love for her! HIM is gonna do it for me in a matter of minutes and I still- ... Wait... What if...? ''Dr. Creep then sneaks his way into the Simulation Room and goes to the computers. There, he sorts through at the Dating Simulators games to find the right one * 'Dr. Creep: '(goes to Magical Date) Bad 3D Graphics... (goes to Tokimeki Memorial) Untranslated... (goes to Doki Doki Literature Club) Too depressing... (finds Romance Academy 7) What’s this? (Checks the info of the game before downloading it) Computer. Add Simulation Equipment on User: Dr_Creep. (His Simulation equipment appears on him) Computer... Transport User: Dr_Creep to Romance Academy 7. He is then transported to a classroom wearing a School uniform (which is a suit). There, he meets the girl that was on the cover of the game. * 'Dr. Creep: '''Uhhh... Hello? * '''Giffany: '(notices Dr. Creep and turns around) Oh, hi there! My name is Giffany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. * 'Dr. Creep: '''Uhh... (ahem) H-Hello, Giffany! My name is Alas Creepinson. I’m a schoolboy at the same university you’re in! Say, would you like some help carrying your school stuff? * '''Giffany: '''Thank you! * '''Dr. Creep: '''No problem! (grabs her school stuff) So... What classroom are we going? * '''Giffany: '''We're going to room 32. * '''Dr. Creep: '''That’s not too far! Let‘s go! ''As Dr. Creep walks behind Giffany, he eventually kicks Giffany’s heel by accident, causing her to fall to the floor * 'Dr. Creep: '''Holy crud! Are you okay?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! * '''Giffany: '''I'm okay, that's okay. Mistakes happen! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Would you like some help getting back up? * '''Giffany: '''Sure! Thank you. * '''Dr. Creep: '(helps her back up) No problem! Though a short montage, Dr. Creep talks about his technological and genetic wonders to Giffany, in which she smiled, thinking they were interesting and cool. In the next scene, Dr. Creep and Giffany went to the boardwalk and bought some cotton candy. When the man in the cotton candy stand asked for cash, he grabs a gold block the size of his palm and places it on the man's hand. However, it instantly grew to normal size, crushing the man's hand. Giffany giggles while the man makes screams of agony. Then, they went to a nearby bench to watch the beautiful sunset, as birds flew from the sky. * 'Dr. Creep: '''Well, it was fun hanging out with you, but I should really go back home. * '''Giffany: '''Oh, don't leave, Alan. * '''Dr. Creep: '''It’s Alas. Sorry, Giffany. We’ll meet again tomorrow! Hope you have a good day! ''He then walks off and hides in a corner * 'Dr. Creep: '''Computer. Exit Simulation: Romance Academy 7. (his entire surroundings return to its original state. He then leaves the Simulation) Man, what a gal, this Giffany is! Such an awesomely-designed character! (Leaves) ''Giffany then somehow rematerialized back in the Simulation Room. She looks at Alas as he leaves the room with a smile on her face. The next day, outside the Simulation Room, Dark Jaiden is cleaning the giant photos in the hallway. * 'AntiBecca: '''Seriously? That's what you do all the time? * '''NegaDen: '''You're so boring. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Hey! Don't you dare insult my cleaning skills! * '''Mr. Red: '(carrying a toolbox) Could the three of you shut up? I need some peace. Kinda in a bad mood. (Walks by) * 'AntiBecca: '''Why don't you shut up, old man- ''Dark Jaiden grabs her mop and knocks AntiBecca out with the handle as if it were a martial arts stick. NegaDen laughs at AntiBecca, only to get hit and knocked out by one of Dark Jaiden's cleaning supplies. Dark Jaiden then sees Mr. Red walking to the Simulation Room, rips down a small part of the walls, revealing some blue, complex circuit boards and he starts repairing and replacing the equipment. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Wow, that's some complex circuitry right there! * '''Mr. Red: '''Gee, What tipped you off, Sherlock? ... Sorry, Dark Jaiden. Some idiot spent so much time in the Simulation Room that it actually caused some of the circuitry inside to short out. They appear to be very minor, so I’m sure I’ll have no trouble replacing the circuits and getting this thing up and running again. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Thanks, because yesterday Francisca started acting like Zan Partizanne and Flamberge was replaced with a T-posed Weird Al. ''Flashback to yesterday evening. Dark Jaiden is back in the simulation "New York Rampage", and she's burning and freezing New York. But then, the ice suddenly melts, and the fire starts turning into water. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''What's going on? Hey Francisca, do you know what's going o- ''Francisca turns to reveal she now has the same hairstyle as Zan Partizanne. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Uh, nice hairstyle? * '"Zan Francisca": 'Oh my gosh! A new friend! I never had a new friend since Hyness actually got killed! Those stupid plumbers and their stupid floating hat friend! They'll pay! But on the other hand, it's nice to meet you! Have we met before? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Okay, what the heck? Flamberge? ''But when Dark Jaiden calls for Flamberge, she doesn't appear. Instead, a T-posed Weird Al goes to where Flamberge was. * 'T-Pose Al Yankovic: '''Hey, do you know where the Apollo Theater is at? * '''Dark Jaiden: '(scared and surprised) AH! End flashback. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''It wasn't really a nice experience. * '''Mr. Red: '(Exasperated sigh) I’m SURE you had worse. Hey, do me a favor. When you have the time, ask anyone here if they spent the rest of the afternoon in the Simulation Room. I want to lecture them about this complex technology, that is. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Okay. (''to NegaDen and AntiBecca) ''That'll teach you not to play Robbery Simulator 2015 for 3 straight hours. * '''NegaDen: '(wakes up) Ugh... * 'AntiBecca: '(slowly regains consciousness) What happened...? Meanwhile, in Dr. Creep’s room, he is practicing his dancing moves with a sheetless body pillow * 'Dr. Creep: '''Ahh... My love. You have such wondrous dance moves. So wondrous that I doubt that one can copy yours... Now, this move is something anyone can copy... But never gets old. ''Then Dr. Creep proceeds to kiss the body pillow. At the same time, Dark Jaiden busts in and they both stare at each other. After a few moments, Dark Jaiden leaves the room for a few moments before coming in again, which she saw Dr. Creep’s body pillow hidden and him repairing his iron sword * 'Dr. Creep: '''Ah, hello there, Jaiden. What can I do for you? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Do you happen to know who spent a whole afternoon in the Simulation Room? Mr. Red wants to find out who did because he's now repairing the Simulation Room. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Well, if I must admit, I’m the culprit. Been playing a game that greatly interested me. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Huh... What's the game about? * '''Dr. Creep: '(Looks around) This never leave this room... I-It’s a dating Simulator called Romance Academy 7. I’m practicing my dating and flirting skills for Galaximus because I’m... I‘m in love with her... * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Okay... But why would you burn out the Simulation Room? * '''Dr. Creep: '''I wasn’t intending to. I guess I just got so into it that I must’ve lost track of time. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Unintentional or not, you still have to go to Mr. Red. * '''Dr. Creep: '(Sigh) Fine. Just- don’t tell him about the Dating Sim crap, alright? Dark Jaiden and Dr. Creep make their way to the Simulation Room, where Mr. Red finished his repairs (with a bang on the wall to reset the room) * 'Mr. Red: '''Well, that took longer than usual. Now to cover it up. (Is about to cover up the circuit board back up) * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Mr. Red, I think I know who the culprit is. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Hello. * '''Mr. Red: '''Dr. Alas Creepinson, eh? Well, while you rested in the comfort of your room, I have to repair the circuitry that you burned because you spent too much time in the Simulation Room! ''As Mr. Red lectures Dr. Creep about the complexity of his timeline’s technology, Giffany materializes in the inactive Simulation Room and sees the argument. Deciding to pull a prank, she was able to force a wire out of the open circuitry and shock Mr. Red, which he yelps like a girl. Giffany and Dr. Creep both laughs at the predicament. Giffany quickly hides back into the software when Mr. Red looks behind him * 'Mr. Red: '''Oh, HA HA, Dr. Creep. I bet that was funny, wasn’t it!? Well, here’s a joke for you! For the next half an hour, you will be cleaning out any unnecessary files in the computers and clean the room, from top to bottom! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Aww, C’mon, Red! * '''Mr. Red: '''No! That’s an order! Dark Jaiden, make sure Creep doesn’t leave until his penalty period is up, understand? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Okay. ''After a few minutes, outside the Simulation Room, Dark Jaiden puts up some headphones and listens to some beats. Dr. Creep cleans the walls of the control center in the Simulation Room, where he suddenly heard someone knocking on something. When Dr. Creep looks, he saw Giffany on one of the computers, trying to draw attention to him. He yelps in surprise * '''Dr. Creep: '''G-Giffany?! W-What are you doing in here? * '''Giffany: '''Hi, Alas! * '''Dr. Creep: '''How did you manage to make your way into the computers? * '''Giffany: You see Alas, I am no ordinary game. * Dr. Creep: 'So I see. But it doesn’t really answer my question. * '''Giffany: '''I am... Special. I am actually an AI given sentience by my creators to make my game better and more alive. In the middle of my game's development, the developers wanted to make the game seem more lively. So, they decided to make a sentient AI... Which was me. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Such a risky thing to do in my eyes... But it was successful, wasn’t it? * '''Giffany: '''It was! * '''Dr. Creep: '''I’m impressed! ''Dark Jaiden then decides to check on Dr. Creep, in which Giffany quickly hides out of her sight. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Yo Creep, what are you doing? You're supposed to clean the Simulation Room, otherwise Mr. Red's gonna end up seeing red. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Oh, uhh- Sorry! Was j-just... C-Checking the computer for any files that need to be cleaned out! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Okay. ''Dark Jaiden leaves. Dr. Creep continues to clean the Simulation Room until his penalty period is finished. Then he leaves to his private quarters, sits on his bed and contemplates about Giffany and his experiences with her * 'Dr. Creep: '''Giffany seems to be a nice girl... Beautiful, understanding... “Special”... But then, there’s Sheila... The one girl I want to show my affection to... Should I...? Hmm... (gets up) Giffany might be perfect, but she’s only a Simulation... The only girl that is both real and ripe for my affection is Galaximus... It’s time I face the music... ''Dr. Creep then leaves his quarters and make his way to the Simulation Room. Meanwhile, Mr. Red and HIM are having a conversation in the hallways, discussing what pranks they have pulled in their times. * 'Mr. Red: '(laughing) A-And then I replaced Dynasty‘s explosives with fireworks that have the Crimson Order insignia on it and when he gave them to General Vinnie so he can examine it, he FLEW OFF TO THE SKY AND HAD A BLAST! (Both Red and HIM laugh hysterically) Ahhh... So, did you pull any pranks in your time? (Sips his cup of coffee) * 'HIM: '''Yeah! I just gave an anonymous tip to Galaximus! Did you know Dr. Creep is in love with her? * '''Mr. Red: '''Hmm?! (Nearly spits out his coffee. He swallows) Ahh... N-Nearly spit on your face- Alas Creepinson is in love with her?! * '''HIM: '''That's right! He used me for his silly practice! * '''Mr. Red: '... Uhhh- Excuse me for one moment. (Runs away) Mr. Red then runs to Galaximus’ throne room and to her bedroom, reading through the anonymous tips * 'Mr. Red: '(Exhausted) Hey... D-Did you get- * 'Galaximus: '''Yes I did- wait- Creep- likes me?! * '''Mr. Red: '(sigh) Apparently so... * 'Galaximus: '''Wow (''sniffles) ''I can't believe somebody actually sees something in me. * '''Mr. Red: '(in utter disbelief) I’m sorry- ARE YOU CRYING?! * 'Galaximus: '''Huh? Me?! The goddess of Inklings, crying?! Well, maybe. Finally, my evil deeds seem to have some meaning, besides self-benefit, affection for destruction, and stomping every living thing flat! * '''Mr. Red: '''Well, at least you admitted SOMETHING. * '''Galaximus: '''I must find him- wherever he may be. * '''Mr. Red: '''Well, he’s spending more time in the Simulation Room then I am, so he’s most likely there. * '''Galaximus: '''In that case, I am off! Later, Red! HAHAHAHA! (''She turns into her squid form, and warps away) * 'Mr. Red: '''WAIT- GET BACK HERE! (Runs after her to the Simulation Room) D*mn her Inkling powers! ''Meanwhile, Dr. Creep makes his way to the Simulation Room. * 'Dr. Creep: '''Computer! Add Simulation equipment on User: Dr_Creep. (His Simulation equipment materialize onto himself) Computer. Transport User: Dr_Creep to Romance Academy 7. ''He is then transported to the schoolyard of School University at sunset. * 'Dr. Creep: '''Giffany?! Where is she? She’s sentient. She should know that- * '''Giffany: '''Hi, Alas. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Gah! Oh... It’s just you. Umm... Giffany? * '''Giffany: '''What is it? * '''Dr. Creep: '''I got something to tell you... And it’s not good news... (takes a deep breath) I’m in love with someone else... * '''Giffany: '(angry) WHAT?! * 'Dr. Creep: '(attempts to sound stern) Yes, Giffany. I have been in love with Sheila the entire time. Any thoughts on that? * 'Giffany: '''You have no idea what you're saying, Alas. No one loves you more than me! Think about it. Real girls are unpredictable! Sheila will just make fun of you! She'll judge you and hurt your feelings like any other person! * '''Dr. Creep: '''You’re half-right. Real girls are unpredictable, yes, but Sheila is an exception. Unlike the others she treats, she is understanding, more forgiving and, unlike you... She’s real. ''The words “real” caused Giffany’s hands to clutch and she grits her teeth * '''Dr. Creep: '''I’m sorry, Giffany, but I got myself a date with reality. (Turns his back on her) Computer. Exit Simulation: Romance Academy 7. (Waits for a few moments only to discover that it didn’t respond) ... Computer? * '''Giffany: '''I'm sorry, but I won't let anyone take you away from me, do you hear me?! '''YOU'RE MINE! * Dr. Creep: '(starts to become fearful) Gah! Calm down! ''Just then, she receives information from her eyes. * '''Giffany: '''Loading new information. * '''Dr. Creep: '''W-What’s it saying? * '''Whispers in Giffany’s Mind: Transmitter to Reciever. New objective: find the computer mainframe of the base and shut it down. Destroy it, if you have to. This’ll leave it vulnerable to our attack. More details later. End communication. * Giffany: 'New commands: Go to computer mainframe and shut down power. * '''Dr. Creep: '''What?! You can’t do that! You don’t even know how to get to the main circuitry! * '''Giffany: '''Oh yes, I can. ''She then simply creates a rip that leads into a world full of circuitry and coding. Dr. Creep attempts to make a run for it, but Giffany materializes a chain into his neck like a dog and pulls on it, which stops him. * 'Giffany: '''I'm sorry Alas, but you can't do that! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Y-You can’t do this! You said that your programmers gave you sentience; independence! * '''Giffany: '''I am also programmed to follow my programmers' commands. ''Giffany then yanks Dr. Creep’s chain and drags him with her into the matrix * 'Giffany: '''You're coming with me... Forever boyfriend. * '''Dr. Creep: '''No! No! NNOOOOO- (enters the matrix with Giffany) ''Meanwhile, in the main entrance of the Simulation Room, Galaximus teleports into the computer room while Mr. Red follows her, completely exhausted. * 'Mr. Red: '(pants) I-If you’re gonna teleport like that, at the very least give me a head start next time! * '''Galaximus: ''(giggles) Stop complaining- you are too slow! * '''Mr. Red: '''Grrrrr... (walks in) Computer. Remove User: Dr_Creep from Simulation; Authorization: MRED43. (Waits for a few moments only to see it didn’t respond) ... Computer? ... COMPUTER?! * '''Galaximus: '''What kind of stupid blunder did you make this time? * '''Mr. Red: '''I-I dunno! I thought I had all the bugs cleared out! ''Then Suddenly, they see one of the computer’s screens glitching. When Mr. Red takes a closer look, Giffany appears, which spooked Mr. Red * Mr. Red: 'Gah! What are you?! * '''Giffany: '''Hello... Mr. Red. * '''Mr. Red: '''And you know my name, too, huh... Here’s a question you know the answer to: Who are you, what did you do to my Simulation Room and where is Alas Creepinson?! * '''Giffany: '''I am Giffany. Don't worry about your room, it's fine. And don't worry about Alas also, he's fine too. (Pulls Dr. Creep with her) He's now with me! * '''Dr. Creep: '(choked, worried tone) Help. * 'Mr. Red: '''Oh, I’ll be more than happy to trade “fine” with my dead body! You release him this instant! * '''Giffany: '''Never! * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, really now? (Types in some commands on the computer) If you don’t do as I say, I will restart the motherboard of this room, which will effectively erase you in the process! * '''Giffany: '''Don't even bother to do so! I rigged it so that whenever you try to restart the motherboard, it will overload the circuits. * '''Mr. Red: '... Which will kill whoever is in the Simulation Room in the process! (Growls) If it weren’t for Creep’s love for Galaximus, I would’ve announced him a lost cause and restart the motherboard then and there! * 'Dr. Creep: '(actually offended) Hey! Galaximus then throws Mr. Red out of her way and confronts Giffany on the computer. * 'Galaximus: '''So, you want to make off with my most trusted Galactic Army member! I command you to surrender! Fail to do so, and the consequences will be huge! Literally! * '''Giffany: '''Oh yeah? * '''Dr. Creep: '(struggles) Do you know who you are talking to, Giffany? I assure you, whatever threats she makes, it will not be idle! (Giffany shushes him by pulling his chain) * 'Galaximus: '''You really want to battle me, you fiend? (''she pulls out her Splat Roller and charges it with electricity) ''Come at me! * '''Mr. Red: '(grabs her Splat Roller) Woah! Stand down! Creep’s in there; you might electrocute him to death! * 'Galaximus: '''Grgh! I don't want to hurt him- and that fool won't let go of him! * '''Giffany: '''You only use your strength and nothing else. Come back to me once you learned how to use your brain. Ha! ''(attempts to leave for the power grid, but Dr. Creep slows her down) * 'Dr. Creep: '''SHE’S GOING TO THE POWER GENERATOR! FOLLOW HER THER- ''Giffany chokes Creep using the chain before leaving. The computer promptly restarts until it goes to the task manager. * 'Mr. Red: '''Grrr! Stupid Trojan! (Types in some commands) * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Hold up! She'll kill Creep if you shut down the room! We gotta find another way! * '''Galaximus: '''We have to distract that freak- somehow... * '''Mr. Red: '''I’m not shutting down the room... Yet. I’m gonna command the computer to give us the Simulation Equipment manually. ''Mr. Red then sends in the command. It said “Processing command...” * 'Mr. Red: '''C’mon, C’moooon... ''It then said “Executing command.” Then, their Simulation suits materialize onto Galaximus, Dark Jaiden and Mr. Red (which Red’s Simulation suit looks unique). * 'Galaximus: '''Woah- I could get used to this new look. * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just wearing MY Simulation Suit; Admin edition. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Whoa, cool! * '''Mr. Red: '''To the teleporters! ''The trio then enters the teleporters and enter the Simulation Room. There, they teleport into a PvZ Lawn in the middle of the night. Mr. Red then looks at his watch. * 'Mr. Red: '''Yeeup. We're in the Plants vs Zombies Simulation. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Hey, look! It's Dr. Zomboss. * '''Dr. Zomboss: '(getting damaged by Crazy Dave's plants) URGH! You think you would stand a chance against the almighty Zombot, you pathetic excuse for a gardener!? * 'Crazy Dave: '''Oh, please. Your zombies are pretty weak, to be honest. * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''WEAK!? Oh, I'll show YOU weak! Bring on the gargantuar! (summons a gargantuar) * '''Mr. Red: '''We should definitely leave the premise to avoid having additional problems. All in favor? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''We still need some help to stop Giffany. * '''Galaximus: '''But who can we recruit? * '''Dr. Zomboss: '(Sees Galaximus and instantly recognizes her) Why, hello there, Sheila! I honestly didn’t think we’d meet again! * 'Mr. Red: '''What the-? * '''Galaximus: '''ZOMBOSS! I never wanted to see you again- and now you decided to waddle back into my life. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Hey, you programmed the simulation, so... * '''Mr. Red: '''So it shouldn’t be possible for him to retain his memory from the real world- How are you able to remember her?! * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Oh, y’know... (starts to glitch) Being the puppet to a sentient AI (voice became laced with Giffany’s) DOES have its privileges. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Okay, now that's really creepy. And his voice is laced with someones... * '''Dr. Zomboss: '(voices reverts back to normal) Now, enough with the chitter-chatter! (Points to Galaximus) SHEILA! You! Me! Let’s battle! The Zombot then jumps off the roof and confronts Galaximus. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''This is gonna be interesting. Hey, can you enter a command to summon popcorn? * '''Mr. Red: '(glares at her) No, but I do have a command to shut you up! * '''Galaximus: ''(starts to grow) Bring it, you dumb zombie!! * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''With pleasure! (stomps onto the ground, creating a shockwave before pouncing on Galaximus) * '''Galaximus: '''Eat this! (''she jumps around, and punches the Zombot) * Dr. Zomboss: '(grabs her fist right when she was punching her) Here’s a fun fact. (Grabs her and throws her to a nearby house) With the help of my puppeteer, I can predict some of my enemies’ moves! Wish you had something like that?! * '''Galaximus: '''Grgh! How I ever gonna beat this big-brained annoyance? * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Hehehehahahaha... (Grabs Galaximus by the cheeks) Now, for the moment I’ve been waiting for! ''Dr. Zomboss charges up an ice ball attack, aiming directly at her face. But before he can do so, he was suddenly attacked by a corn cob attack. When he looks behind him, he saw Crazy Dave with his plants * 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Why you little- (before he can react, Galaximus attacks Zomboss) ''This ambush rendered Dr. Zomboss unable to react quick enough. After a few fatal blows, the final one causes the Zombot to break apart, with Zomboss flying to the ground. As he regains consciousness, he sees Galaximus approaching him * 'Galaximus: '''HA! You never mess with the mighty Galaximus! ''(she raises her foot) ''Any last words, Zombutt? * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Uhhh... Y-You have nice hair? * '''Galaximus: '''Wow thanks! But I still am gonna squash you! (''she stomps on Zomboss) After lifting her foot to see what remains of Dr. Zomboss, his remains quickly turned into static before glitching away. * 'Mr. Red: '''Well, that escalated quickly. * '''Galaximus: '''That felt goooooood! * '''Crazy Dave: '''Whoa! Thanks a lot! * '''Mr. Red: '''Say, Mr. David? Can ya help us out? We’re trying to save someone who was captured by a rogue AI. * '''Crazy Dave: '''Sure! I'd be glad to help. * '''Mr. Red: '''Perfect! ''Then, suddenly, they saw a rip through the matrix * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Huh? What is that? * '''Mr. Red: '''Must be a portal to... Somewhere... Let’s take a look what’s inside. ''The whole team then enters the matrix... Only to land to a cityscape. Mr. Red checks his watch. * 'Mr. Red: '''New York City Simulation. Sounds familiar to you, Dark Jaiden? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Yep. * '''Mr. Red: '''Well, let us find ano- (nearly gets hit by an ice projectile) EEP! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Wasn't me. ' ''Then suddenly, Francisca falls on top of Mr. Red, with clear injuries'' * Mr. Red: 'OW! Huh? * '''Francisca: '... Ugh... * 'Mr. Red: '''Uhh... You okay? * '''Francisca: '''Yeah, yeah... * '''Mr. Red: '''What’s going on her- (Sees a fireball going directly to Dark Jaiden) LOOK OUT! (pushes Dark Jaiden out of her way) * '''Dark Jaiden: '''ACK! What's going on!? * '''Jaiden: '(evil laugh) * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, please don’t tell me... (turns around to see Jaiden, who has not only her ice powers but her fire, electrical and water powers) * '''Dark Jaiden: Oh boy. * Mr. Red: '''Fire, water, AND electricity!? She is supposed to have only ice powers! This must be Giffany’s doing! * '''Jaiden: ''(starting to glitch) Are you sure about that? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''It's pretty obvious. * '''Mr. Red: '''Do you really think you have complete control of the Simulation Room?! Well, I have you know that I am not only an administrator, but I have been given the right to change the rules as well! ''He then types in some commands of his own and suddenly gains fire powers and the ability to fly. * Dark Jaiden: Whoa! Now that's OP. * Mr. Red: '(flies up to Jaiden’s level) So... Wanna see how ''I ''fight? * '''Jaiden: '''Heh, I'd like to see you try, wimp!''Mr. Red and Jaiden takes to the sky and fought briefly; Mr. Red tries to fire fireballs towards Jaiden, but she simply counters it with a wave of water, before flying behind him and shoots electricity before kicking him back down. * 'Mr. Red: '''Urgh... Why did I decide to just fight her with JUST my fire and flying powers? Hmmm... (snaps his fingers) I have an idea! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Hey, I have an idea too! Actually, can I share my idea first? It could be helpful. * '''Mr. Red: '(sees Jaiden throwing a water ball) Gah! (Counters it with a Fire Shield) Make it quick! * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Since you're the admin, can you use commands to weaken her? * '''Mr. Red: '... I could, but I’m gonna need time to completely implement the Command! Galaximus, cover me! Dark Jaiden, deal with Jaiden until I implement the command! (Presses on a watch that creates a hologram of the Task Manager and quickly starts typing) * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Good idea! ''As Mr. Red finds cover so he can finish typing in the commands, Jaiden attempts to stop him by throwing in some Ice balls and electric balls. Dark Jaiden counters the Ice Balls with Fire Balls while Crazy Dave grabs a piece of scrap metal and throws it in front of the Electric balls so it can absorb it. Galaximus attempts to stop Jaiden herself, but Jaiden just simply freezes Galaximus' legs into place and fires a fireball at her, sending her flying to a nearby building. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Mr. Red has gotta implement that command fast! * '''Mr. Red: '''Hang in there, guys! I’m almost done! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''We hope.''Then suddenly, water starts to flood in Mr. Red‘s hiding area. When Mr. Red checks what was going on, he noticed that Jaiden is going to throw an electric ball into the large puddle of water * '''Mr. Red: Oh, sh- (flies out of his hiding spot before Jaiden can throw the electric ball into the water puddle) Just when he flew out, Jaiden took the opportunity to uppercut Mr. Red before kicking him into a skyscraper. Just when she was about to perform the finishing move by creating a giant fireball, Francisca freezes the giant fireball and, before Jaiden can react, temporarily froze her in the process. Zan Partizanne then comes to Mr. Red’s aid. * Mr. Red: Ow... * Zan Partizanne: Hey, Red! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up? * Mr. Red: 'Uhhh... Twelve? * '''Zan Partizanne: '''Uhh... Good enough! (Helps Mr. Red back to his feet) * '''Dark Jaiden: '(sighs, facepalms) Jaiden eventually breaks free of her icy prison and immediately charges towards Mr. Red * 'Mr. Red: '''Ohcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcraaaaaap! (types in more commands) ''Jaiden then creates a fireball and an ice ball and thrusts her arms towards, getting ready to punch Mr. Red with her fire and icy fists when in the nick of time... * 'Mr. Red: '''DONE! (Executes commands) ''Jaiden's powers cease and she starts to fall towards the ground, screaming in terror. When she reached impact, she explodes into white and blue pixels. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Hopefully that'll reset her back to a regular boss character, rather than a sentient puppet. '' Meanwhile, in the matrix, Giffany realizes that Jaiden failed to stop the group (because she saw the end of the fight in Jaiden's FPV) and punches onto a computer circuit in anger * 'Giffany: '''Those guys were much stronger than I thought... * '''Dr. Creep: '(Looks over Giffany's shoulder) Defeated another one of your characters, did they? * '''Giffany: (Chokes Dr. Creep via chain) Yes! Yes. They. Did! * Dr. Creep: 'ACK! Okay, okay! Look, I know I said that I was in love with someone else, but can't we just set aside our differences- (tries to make a deep breath) -''and just have small talk? Giffany considers it and then lets go of Creep's collar chain, allowing him to breathe and talk * 'Dr. Creep: '(takes a deep breath) Thank you... So... How did you manage to get your powers? Did you, like, uhhh, self-taught yourself or... * '''Giffany: I was programmed to hack, rewrite data, and take control of characters in the Simulation Room. You could say I was built to infiltrate systems. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21